


[鲨美RPS] A Million Miles Away

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 魔幻现实，or not？一定要看到最后哦【来自一个疯疯的作者中间有点肉渣所以标M





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：平凡之路：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjTT5_RSkw4

Michael几乎是硬把他从酒吧里拽出来的。当时他刚送走一位制片，刚转过身招呼酒保买单就看到了Michael。也是奇了，他们俩一贯在偶遇这事上的运气不怎么样，举例就是在伦敦那么多年也就在街上见过屈指可数的那么几次。至于LA，他们都不常来，能在这里碰上也很诡异。

这会儿已经是十月了，距离在蒙特利尔的告别已经大半年了，他不知道对方的动态，相信对方也不知道他的，果然，Michael率先问他最近有没有什么计划。他说我今天下午的飞机回伦敦。对方哦了一声，然后追问，他回伦敦以后的安排。他一五一十地答了，最近的一场节目也要到一星期后。然后他便看到这位合作演员敲着吧台，深思的样子。“那正好。”

话音刚落，未及他思考这话的含义，对方便把他从吧台边拉起来，另一只手流畅地拍下一张数额远超过他喝的数目的纸币，说：“那我们走吧。”

“走？去哪？”他问着，被拽到外面，径直拽到一辆破旧掉漆的越野车边，他对此挑了挑眉毛，即便是Michael，这品味也实在不敢恭维了。

Michael甚至还为他开车门了。“是时候了。”Michael说。

LA午后热辣的阳光刺着他的眼睛，他拿出墨镜戴上的工夫，就被对方几乎是推上副驾驶。“去哪？”他在发动机启动时再问，几乎有点生气，如果对方不是Michael他可能已经生气了。

“你的酒店在哪？”Michael问，他觉得这一切很超现实。

“除非你告诉我我们这是去哪。”

“你会错过你的飞机了。”Michael说。

 

有时候他会觉得Michael才是他们两个中更疯的那个，因为他的疯还在可控范围内，只是平时不显露出来，而Michael，Michael是个赛车手、调酒师、机车狂魔，随时随地充满一种浪迹天涯的调调，有时候他觉得如果不是命运巧合，在他尚未碰到这个人的时候，这人可能已经改行了。

然后他们正在浪迹天涯呢，现在，字面意义上的。

 

车子已经开出了洛杉矶城，阳光毒辣，他们都带着墨镜，两个简单的行李包丢在后座。这次来LA他本来也没带太多东西，行李之中只有一件西装和几件短袖、夹克之类。他这会儿正问对方：“你见过谁带西装公路旅行吗？”但对方回以咧嘴一笑：“我们可以在路上随便买点衣服，衣服不是重点。”Michael挥挥手。

“什么是重点？”他问，“这是为了你的什么心愿？你的生日明明在四月。”

“不，恰恰相反，这是为了你，James。”他说，“我是追踪你到那间酒吧的。”

哦，当然，追踪，出自一个十年前在路上开小绵羊追他三条街的人之口。想到这里。“我很好奇，”事已至此，他很镇定地接受了他们俩正沿着1号公路往北行驶的事实，“你是怎么认出我的？我始终没想明白，我那时候还戴着头盔呢。”

他们从没谈论过这个，这件事一直归于“我们从不谈论这些”的范畴。但Michael说：“你从没给我打过电话。”

“什么？”他下意识地问，然后想起那次路边的偶遇之后，Michael拿了笔把电话号码写他手心了。“糊掉了。”他说，“我以为——”

Michael看了他一眼，他看不见他墨镜背后的目光。“你以为我只是随便把号码写在任何一个我认识的同行手上。”Michael踩了脚油门，好像在传达他的不满。

“No no no，”他举起手，“Hey man，你听起来有点咄咄逼人。”他转换了策略，“你怎么了，最近？”

“Thanks for asking.” 对方说，表情软化了，却反问他：“你呢，你怎么样？”

“我？”他有点莫名，“我挺好的。”

“你的——”Michael做了个手势，“——事务，处理得如何。”

他得想了一会儿，才明白对方指的是什么，一时间，他很想笑。“如果这次莫名其妙的旅行是因为那个的话，那是你想太多了。”

Michael不解地看了他一眼。

“Look, man, 我很好，因为这世上所有人都有一种自我调整机制，而且那也已经过去半年了，我跟她都很好，一切都商量好了。”

“我不觉得在剧组你——”

“我承认那时候，是矛盾最激烈的时候。”他说，“但都已经过去了。”

对方怀疑地瞥了他一眼，车子转了个弯，辽阔的大海展现在他们眼前。“那么，就算是为了我的心愿吧。”Michael有些简单粗暴地作了总结，“我在休假。”

“Where is Alicia?” 他问，“吵架了？”

Michael没有回答，他被阳光照到的侧脸显得发红，他帮他拿下了遮光板，“谢谢。” 

“你知道吗，这可能是我们最疯的一次。”他说，“比高尔夫球车还要疯。”

Michael露出了自上车以来的第一个笑容。

 

天黑之前，他们赶到了Jalama Beach，当对方从后备箱里拿出帐篷时他是彻底震惊了，即使他知道这里是经典的露营地。

“你不怕被拍，在这里？”

Michael耸耸肩，天色已暗，他正滑稽地叼着墨镜，忙着把一箱啤酒从车里拎出来。

他不得不接手了，顺道从后备箱里顺了顶帽子出来遮掩，并且还一并承担了从沙滩旁唯一的小商店里买来烧烤工具并架好烤架的工作。

大约一个小时后，他们惬意地独享着这一片广袤的海滩和不远处黑色的海浪。今晚的月亮看起来很苍白，Michael正咬着烟，含糊地问他要不要另一支，他再次觉出这情景的超现实。

“Is this a dream or something?” 他接过烟，点火，久违的味道冲入他的肺腑。果然这世上人人还是都爱堕落的滋味。

Michael凑过来，在他耳边拍手：“Wake up！” 

他闭了闭眼睛，再睁开，这片海滩还在，Michael还在，一切都还在。“我觉得我的手机一定会被打爆。”他掏出手机来，果然没电了。

“明天住汽车旅馆的时候你可以发个短信报平安。”Michael吐出烟雾，以一种很忧郁的表情看着手里的烤肉。Damn it，这人不用做什么就可以达到大片的效果，如果他的手机有电的话，他一定会拍下这一幕。

但他转而问：“你计划这个有多久了？”

“你知道我很讨厌计划的。”Michael说，向后倒去，篝火在他们之间噼啪作响。

他想了想，也跟着倒下来，这里星星可真多，夜风吹来也丝毫不觉得冷。闭上眼，耳边就只有海浪的声音。

“这只是庆祝，我猜？”他同样听到了对方轻轻的、不确定的声音。

”庆祝什么？”他转过头去，篝火映亮了那人的脸，还有那人唇间的烟雾。

Michael也同样转头看他，在这个角度，他的眼眸近黑，比过去任何一个时刻都要显得捉摸不定，“庆祝你恢复单身？”

“Oh Michael.” 他以一种叹息的语调说。

“What?” 对方立即说，审视地看着他。“So you’ve met someone.”

感情话题，也是他们从不曾涉足的禁区。瞧瞧他们两个吧，在一个几近荒谬的情景里，谈着几近荒谬的话题。

“Probably.” 他说，几乎一笔带过，“So what about Alicia? 你们怎么了？” 

Michael抽了一会儿烟，耸肩。“她很好，It’s just me again.”

“What’s that about you?” 他问，真心实意地，好像要给对方解决一个超级困难的深奥问题似的。“Oh I know.” 他枕着自己的手臂说，“You moved on.”

“我总觉得在生活中找到一种常态很困难。”Michael说，没有看他，但他知道这是句极其难得的实话，倒不是说平时Michael不和他讲实话。“你瞧，我总是打破它，我总是东奔西跑，我总是得自己驾驶一种交通工具才感觉安心，坐在加长林肯的后座只会让我紧张。”

“Poor Michael，”他静静地说，“你应该去当个赛车手，或者最次最次了，旅行作家。”

没有理会他说话间对旅行作家的不当讽刺，Michael反而在看他了，好像听到了什么有趣的话：“你觉得我能写出能发表的东西？”

“你能做任何事情，Michael。”他说，“任何事情，只要你想。”该死，这点啤酒和这点烟叫他多愁善感起来了，“你总是一往直前，想要什么就伸手去夺取，我很佩服你这点。”

“Is it？”以他对Michael的熟悉程度，那是个苦笑，“James, you always say nice things about people.”

“不不，这不是因为我要说你好话，”他辩解，“我这么说是因为我了解你。”

Michael转头看他，篝火的影子在他眼底跳动，“Really.” 他嗓子压得很低，“You know me.” 

“Everything.” 这完全是故意的了，然后他看见Michael笑了。

“Charles doesn’t fucking know him.” Michael摇头，笑着，偏过头去，吸烟时双颊凹陷，看上去有点凶狠。但他知道他心地温柔，瞧，这就是一种了解。

Erik和Charles也是他们不单独谈论的话题，他们对导演谈过，对编剧谈过，甚至对记者谈过，但是却从没有私下谈过，在片场更多地是见招拆招，用自己的一套理解，去对抗对方的。但这会儿Michael的肆意评论让他有些生气了，六年来，他感觉他有点无法容忍任何人对Charles的攻击，哪怕是来自Michael的，不，应该说，最无法容忍的是来自Michael的。

“Charles knows Erik loves him.” 他说，第一次如此直白地，“And he wants to stay.”

“It’s you.” Michael说，看起来像认真地在苦恼，“You know that he wants to stay. Charles doesn’t know. Otherwise he would ask him to stay. ” 

“He just can’t.” 他皱着眉，“He just…can’t.”

对方却话锋一转，咬着烟蒂含糊地问：“What about you?” 

“What is it about me?” 他看着Michael。

“Do you know that I love you?”Michael也望着他，“Or you just can’t.”

得等这问题落地两秒后，他才意识到Michael真的问了，如此直白，如此简单，像一把利刃，割破了长久以前他竖立在他们之间的重重帐幔。

“I don’t.” 他说，皱起眉毛，深吸了口气，坐起来。他说的是实话，完完全全的实话，“I don’t.”

Michael也跟着坐起来，无言地望着他。“那我很抱歉。”那声音中有种紧绷的东西，是他迫切想要消除的。

“No no,” 他说，“You don’t need to.” 

篝火熄灭了，他们之间归于沉寂，他有点绝望地觉得这场旅行和这场对话本来不应该发生。

Michael继续说话，望着漆黑的海面，“我不知道……”他喃喃的声音像是某种内心独白，“你像是某种平衡，像是一个锚，没有想起你的时候，我觉得我会超速，开进海里，我不在意任何结果，there is no career, there are just…movies, films, projects, Charles, you and me in this fucking big franchise. And it has come to an end.” 

“Okay, okay.”他说，爬起来，摸索着，站到对方面前去，这会儿，他觉得有点冷了。“但一直以来，你才是那个在我说我不能继续的时候，和我说你可以的人。”

“What?”

“现在是我告诉你你还可以继续，there is no career, there is no fucking way to glory, success, and everything, but there are…other stuff. ”

Michael仰头望着他，那一瞬间看上去非常的无措，像十六年前，当他回过头的时候，看到的那个低下头点着烟的小伙子，周围并没有任何人，他背着他沉重的枪套，低下头的时候，头盔的阴影挡住他的眼睛，然后他似乎是叹了口气，从口袋里拿出一张纸，开始背台词。

他从未和Michael提起过这个，但他觉得是时候了，现在。

 

他把Michael从海滩上拉起来时，以他浓重的苏格兰口音活泼地说：“And I remembered you, from sixteen years ago.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

他并没有真的有事业问题，好吧，可能有，但可能这只是来自于他近期的胡思乱想，以及半年多来James的杳无音讯。上次他们剧组那个女演员，Sophie，生日的时候，二月份，他从蒙特利尔机场刚到，字面意义上冲进了party，拍了张拙劣的合影。然后他在他们瞎喝酒的时候问James是否还好，没头没尾地问，但James表现得好像知道他在问什么，很诚实地回答说：“我不知道。”

 

现在他们两个蜷缩在帐篷里，裹在自己最厚的衣服里也仍然瑟瑟发抖。James叹着气，说：“我觉得我会冻死在这。”

“小卖部已经关门了。”他有些犹豫地说，“或者我们可以去车里，开暖风——”

James打断他说：“或者你过来这边一点。”

他靠近了，因为黑暗而移动得有点过近，几乎撞到了James的身体。当他条件反射想要退开时，James向他那边蹭了蹭，紧紧地挨着他坐着。他对此当然毫无异议。

 

他们就这么坐在黑暗里，沉默地分享着一点体温。他神游起来，在还未说出自己想法时，听到James说出来了：“觉不觉得这像末日片，我们坐在这等着末日降临。”

他说：“为什么是我们呢？”

James反应很快地接口：“一般说来应该是，我们是一生的宿敌，在这时候决定和好。”

“Hug it out?”

“Hug it out.” 对方肯定地说，“你知不知道他们两个曾经在一个荒凉的星球上有过一次精神交流？Charles对Erik坦白说是反而是他的执着催促自己前行。”

“是吗？所以你说第一战时，他们促成了彼此的理想和信念。”

James在黑暗中望着他，突然笑了。“你瞧，我们两个大活人坐在这里，却在谈论角色。我们应该谈论我们自己。”

“What about us?” “So it’s true? ” 两句话几乎同时响起，然后James让步，让他继续说。

“What?” 

“That you love me? ” James挑起了那个目前他最不想谈论的话题，“When did that happen?” 

他摇了摇头，有些庆幸黑暗的环境让他们看不见彼此的表情。“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.” James重复了一遍。

“我是说，你怎么能知道呢？难道有那么一个决定性时刻吗？我想那是逐步积累的吧。”

“你怎么能知道呢？”James模仿他的语气，“你怎么能知道那是朋友一样的爱还是……？”

这真是一个最糟糕的时刻，来谈论这个。“我想每天都看到你。”他说，不确定自己是否解释得很好，“看到你，或者收到你的短信。”

“Oh.” James说，听起来很苦恼。他想，这毕竟还是让他困扰了，可是说出去的话覆水难收了。James烦恼地抓了抓头发，继续问道：“所以，你是什么？Bi-curious? 你交的女朋友可能比我常来往的女性朋友都多。”

“或许吧。” 他说，突然不确定起来，“或许我只是错解了，我只是很喜欢和你在一起的那种感觉，很简单，可以什么都不去想、不去担心，一切仍然是未定的，但一切都会很好。”

James出了个糟糕的主意。“Maybe we should try and kiss.”

“What?” 他甚至退开了一点，试图审视地看着James，但黑暗中他只能看见他脸颊的轮廓。

”You heard me.”James说，听起来挺破釜沉舟的。

“只是答应我你最好别明天开我的车跑路。” 他说，“毕竟在这儿找辆车太不容易了。”

James被逗笑了，说：“I promise ya.” 

 

说他没想过和James接吻是不可能的。James有着天生就适合接吻的嘴唇。但这感觉和他想象的任何一种情况都不同。他摸索着扣着对方的后颈，James先是亲到他嘴角，然后挪了一下才亲对地方，这让他们俩都笑了起来。

那个吻维持了三秒，James一边退开一边咕哝说：“好像和亲女孩也没什么不同。”又说：“但你的嘴巴感觉不同。”

“有什么不同？”他好笑地问。

“就，你抿着嘴的时候，看起来很性感。然后当我想到我刚才是真的亲密接触了一下我平时觉得性感的东西，就觉得，好像挺不一样的。”James说，这理所当然的评价好像是他们在评论一件东西，或者刚刚拍摄的场景里彼此有多傻。

“所以那只是一个“东西”。”他故意板着脸说。

然后James大笑起来，伏在他肩头，笑得身体都在颤抖，呼吸热乎乎地贴着他的脖子。他开始笑，然后意识到什么，不再笑了。

他意识到自己长久以来真的在做什么，他在逗James笑，有意的、无意的，做一些蠢事、说一些蠢话，就是为了等那明亮的蓝眼睛看向他，然后笑得眯起来。

所以他真的很喜欢James。

这该死的生活真的给他出了个该死的难题。

 

醒来时，他们俩是躺在地上的，但James的脑袋歪在他肩膀上，打着呵欠说：“看日出的计划就这么泡汤了。”

他揉着眼睛问几点了，得到的回答让他惊讶。“十一点。”James看了看手表，“该找点午饭吃了。”

“上帝，我已经不记得什么时候我有睡得那么好睡到十一点过。”

“我也是。”James说，钻出帐篷去伸懒腰。

 

午饭他们吃了热狗，坐在车上吃的，然后James提出换他开，他忍不住打趣说：“不要发生高尔夫球车的惨剧。”

James瞥了他一眼：“什么啊，第二次撞明明不是我开。”

“扯平了。”他举起手投降。

James笑了，他近来看起来很容易笑。

 

一小时后他们抵达Guadalupe，因为是James开车，所以他们顺理成章地跑去了沙丘保护区。他在看到那个大大的门牌时的反应仅是：“Oh, Children of Dune.”

“所以你真的看过我所有的电影？”James利索地左拐，“抱歉，这听起来太自恋了。”

“拜托，我只是背过了你的IMDB页面。”他开玩笑说。

“Michael！”James听起来故意地做出很生气的样子，“我以为这趟旅程里只有坦诚相对和事实。”

“一部分吧，我没有那么多时间，基本上也没在影院看，我有很多你的碟，在我伦敦的家里。”他说，“但Filth我是去影院看的，在墨西哥，那里没什么人会来打扰我。”

“感想？”他们已经下了车，往沙丘里面走去，这里什么人都没有，只有呼呼的风声，和一望无际的黄沙。

“你真要我当着你的面数一二三四夸你吗？”

“要啊。”James玩笑地说，倒退着走，头发在风里飞得乱七八糟。

“我觉得你很勇敢，Bruce也很勇敢，只是他还没意识到。”他深思着说，“我觉得Bruce应该去看心理医生，然后和心理医生成为情人，他一直觉得心理医生可能是他幻想出来的，当然实际上不是——”

“喂喂喂。” James打断他，“你这是一部全新的剧本。”

“我一直想演心理医生啊。”他说，“就，打破常规的想法，我通常看上去是像那种看心理医生的人。”

“哦，真的？”James惊讶地说，“我以为你才瞧不上心理医生。”

“其实我去看过一次，一个therapy, 伴侣治疗什么的。”他摇头，“但那没用，听别人说和自己去做，完全是两回事。” 他们已经走到了沙丘的中间，可以望见远处碧蓝的海水。

James沉默了一阵，才继续说道：“其实这也是Anne和我考虑的。”

“你们去了吗？”

“没有，或许那就是我们没能继续的原因，No.” James看起来在对此开个玩笑，但最后只是摇摇头。“Bad joke.”

“You don’t have to.”

“What?”

“Making jokes about this.” 他说，有些小心翼翼地，“你还记得你刚才说这应该是坦诚之旅？”

“是。”

“如果我坦诚地说我的想法，你会生气吗？类似抛下我在这沙漠里然后一走了之？”

“Nooooo.” James被逗笑了，“我至少会给你留一瓶水。”

 

他们停下了，望着那几步之遥的大海。这是十分壮阔的景象，海水连着沙漠，富饶接壤贫瘠，截然不同的两种事物在此融会、沟通、接近、退却，界限分明。

 

“我觉得你考虑了太多让自己变得有趣了，我认为你内心深处存在一种担忧，你担心你的笑话和幽默消失之后，不会有人再认真看着你或是听你讲话。”他说，完全坦白地，感觉自己的心像是裸露的沙石，“James，你不努力有趣的时候也一样是可爱的。几年前我们两个坐在一起做访谈的时候，我总是觉得我可以一直看你讲话到天黑，我不知道，我觉得那些想法很有意思，你只要坐在那里就很吸引我。”

他等待着，然后一直看着大海的James转过脸来，眼睛湿润，那蓝色清澈得可以映出他的倒影。他听见James喃喃地说：“抱歉，这只是情绪化的举动，但我不得不做。”

 

然后James拥抱了他，伴随粗砺的风沙和小石子，撞到了他身上。他下意识地伸展手臂去搂，James小声说：“你不该说那个。”

“我很抱歉。”他下意识地道歉，James的身体挺软的，而且很暖和，被太阳晒得更加热乎。

“不是。”James说，在他耳边吸着鼻子，“You——YOU, of all people——shouldn’t be able to say that.” 

“为什么？” 他说，“你对我有什么偏见？”

James松开他，直视着他，“你——你是那种，”他打了个手势，“You don’t care about people. 不，我不是说你真的不关心，只是，你不会真的去深入思考他们，我觉得你更加享受孤独，更加自得其乐，甚至让我觉得，你不需要任何形式的陪伴，因为你自己一个人就可以应对所有这些，你生来就是这样。”

“Nooooo.” 他模仿他，拖长了声音，“I, like all people, need someone else. 或者你有没有想过这种可能？我是因为喜欢你才研究你的？”

James的脸好像突然就红了，应该不是被晒红的，因为刚才没有这样。 “Oh, this again.”

“What again?”

“Flirting!” James看起来似乎是怒气冲冲地往回走，他只好跟上去，“你总是这样，根本不是我的错觉，你就只是flirt with me，从来都不给我答案。”

“你想要什么答案？”他问，几乎搞不懂James，每次他觉得他了解了这个人，下一秒又觉得非常遥远，“你想听我说什么答案？”

“不不，这不关乎我想听什么。”James突然停下来，转向他，头发惊人地乱，“这关乎你想说什么。”

“The answer is I love you.” 他说，毫不犹豫，能清晰地看见James脸上难以言喻的震惊，“如果我告诉你那是友谊之爱，那就是在骗我自己。”

“Oh FUCK.” James非常大声地说，然后拽住他的衣领，几乎是咬上了他的嘴唇。

 

这一幕一定非常电影，他甚至分神去想了，海浪边、沙漠深处，偌大天地间就只有他们两个人，他说了那三个词，第二次，非常郑重地。结果得到了一个很疯狂的吻。

他觉得他之前对James的分析都是错的，这个人骨子里可能比他还要疯，疯到没边。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: City of Stars from LA LA LAND: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTWqwSNQCcg

“我一直想拍一部西部片。”Michael说这话时，他们刚在一家高速路边的快餐店停下，正是下午三点，离Big Sur还有半小时车程。

他啃着汉堡，递了一个给Michael。这会儿他们正把车随意地停在阴影里，然后坐在引擎盖上喝可乐。“什么，”他含混不清地问，“像Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid？”

“没有女人，没有埃塔，没有魔形女，就我们两个。”

他差点被呛住，Michael过来拍他的背。他说：“然后我们也不一定要fall in love，那多没劲。”

“是啊，那多没劲，”Michael同意说，“就只有一条公路，就这么开……”他望向不远处笔直的一号公路，“一直那么开下去。”

“听起来真浪漫。”他评价，“但我不相信你会不把这变成爱情片。”

Michael侧头看他，眨着他惊人的绿眼睛，“为什么？”

“你太凭本能了。”他说，拿吸管搅着冰块，“你不是依靠走进角色来演戏，你是靠变成他们来演戏，所以你和你的co-star——”他意味深长地停顿了。

“可是我认识你有十六年了。”Michael说，“什么戏可以这么长？”

他把可乐喝完，跳下引擎盖，扔到垃圾桶里面，很无奈地看着Michael。

“我说真的。”对方不依不饶地，“我在试镜的时候看到你，就觉得你会选我的。”

“不是我选的。”他感觉哭笑不得，“是马修——”

“但你也会选我的。”Michael坚持，把包装袋扔掉，拉开了车门。

他没表示异议，任对方发动了引擎，板着脸一言不发。最终，他妥协了。

“是的，我会选你的。”

Michael这才露出笑容，踩下了油门。

 

大概一小时后，他们在Big Sur Ranger Station拿钥匙的时候，他说：“我一直想当个park ranger来着。”

Michael说：“我一直想当forest keeper。”

“也就比守灯塔好那么一点了，有小动物。”

“只要有足够多的酒就可以。”Michael把车停在停车场，他们拎着简单的行李走进小木屋。“我觉得我可以在那写一年的剧本。”

“Wow，剧作家Michael。”他调侃，摸了一把对方的脸，“那多浪费你的长相啊。”

在Michael有所回应之前，他先拎着衣服躲进了浴室，“让我先洗个澡。”

 

他冲完后，Michael也迅速洗了一个，然后他们就随随便便穿着人字拖，拎了点吃的出门了，在人还不算多的悬崖上选了一处好位子。

Michael递了个苹果给他，他就着对方的手咬了一口，评价道：“不好吃。”

对方戳他一下：“吃点水果好。”

他被迫接受了那个苹果，泄愤似的咬得咯吱作响，然后问：“刚才在游客中心，我看牌子上写着到明年五月都没房了。”

“嗯。”Michael旋开了威士忌的盖子，喝了一口，显然是不好喝，皱着眉咬了口面包。

“所以你提前多久订的？”

“呃……”这人显然准备装傻，但在他逼问的目光下说了实话：“二月多吧。”

“差不多是我们补拍杀青那时候？”

“是。”

他实在忍不住，捶他一拳。“You fuck! 大半年前就筹划这个？” 

“那时候没想过真能把你拐来。”Michael把酒递给他，讨好似的又塞给他一个面包。“也没想过真有机会和你说——”

他在心里叹了口气，把帽衫拉起来盖着脑袋，也伸手把Michael的帽衫拉起来，然后往下坐了坐，结结实实地靠在对方肩膀上。Michael伸出胳膊来揽着他，一时间只能听到松林被风吹过窸窸窣窣的声响。远处的海面上的夕阳光芒十分柔和，一艘小帆船正慢慢驶向夕阳。

 

“其实我真快把这事忘了。”Michael说，“但5月，还是6月？你还记得吗？你给我打过电话，从马德里。”

Shit. 他完全不记得了。

他一下从对方身上弹起来。“我跟你说什么了？”

“你真的不记得了？”Michael看他的表情富有深意，几乎让他脸上发烧。“我以为你至少会记得自己惊天动地的表白……”

“Oh, fuck……”他扶住额头，“这是你拉我来这儿的动力吗？”

“当然。”Michael耸耸肩，“我不能对那番话无动于衷，如果听了那个我还毫无反应、什么都不做的话，我会后悔终生的。”

“我说什么了？”他做出很威胁的手势，卡着对方的脖子，但实际上一点没用劲。“你说不说？”

“我说，我说。”Michael忍着笑说，上手揉乱他本来就已经乱糟糟的头发，重新把他搂住。“你说你被困在铁盒子里拍了五天的戏，快疯了。然后你说你想我了……要是我在那儿就好了，可以陪你喝酒。”

“就这？”

“你还说和Alicia对戏的时候感觉不到那种火花，你很烦躁，跟导演谈，跟她也谈过……最后你想着我演的。”

“我肯定没说这个！”他推了Michael一把。

“好好，你真没说这个。”Michael举手投降。“你说你快饿死了，快酒精中毒了，还说了一些胡言乱语，喊我Fass，拖长音的那种。”

“嗯。”他莫名觉得有点羞愧，“然后？”

“然后我劝你来着呀，我和你说不要喝了，还说，你仔细想想，还一个月就杀青了……铁盒子都忍过来了，还有什么忍不过的呢？我还把当年演Hunger的感想给你讲……讲了一个小时吧。”

“怪不得后来我起来手机都没电了，然后还有一笔巨额话费。”

Michael看着他很久。“那最后我和你说的，你可能都没听见。”

“你说什么了？”

天边的夕阳已经坠下去了，最后一点余晖闪烁在他眼睛里。“我说，振作一点，我爱你，如果你也爱我的话，十月份，到洛杉矶来，我等你。”

他瞪着他，半晌。“你没那么说。”

Michael望着他，微笑了，眼角的纹路清晰可见：“James.” 

“Michael. ”他说，眨了下眼，“Fass......Fassy？” 

 

Michael把他拉过来亲，他勾住他脖子，亲得很投入，以至于对方在撤开时他还追着亲过去，说实在有点尴尬，但Michael迟疑着说：“在这儿还是不要了，我怕我自己控制不住。”

这时天已经基本黑下来了，他有点看不清他的表情，但为此大笑起来。“Oh Michael。”

 

他们回到小木屋，那里是张双人床，当然了。这本来是他走进房门第一句想吐槽的，但他居然没说，并且现在还昏了头地觉得那是个好决定。

他们继续接吻，他如愿以偿地借着昏暗的床头灯看到Michael沉浸在欲望之中的表情，是一种难以形容的锐利和暧昧。一个矛盾体。

“说真的，这和你在健身房里的表情也差不太多。”他调侃说。

Michael咧开嘴笑了，看上去有点羞赧，那薄薄的嘴唇下滑，贴着他的喉结，有些抱怨地低语：“James...”

他没让他失望，速度飞快地帮他们彼此褪下裤子，结果还是看着对方的某个部位出了会儿神。“Wow，”他还是说，“比在屏幕上看到的……”

对方厚颜无耻地挺了挺身，他伸手握住了，Michael声音变得超乎寻常地沙哑，在他耳边喊他名字，让他几乎是马上就有了反应。他专心致志地给他弄，尽量无视贴在自己耳边的那些湿漉漉的呼吸和呻吟，该死，这还真像健身房的色情版本，他恐怕以后没办法和这个人一起去健身了。

在他很有信心地觉得快把对方弄到了的时候，Michael却突然开始亲他，然后下一秒Michael的嘴就在他那个地方了。他很想阻止他，但Michael对他笑了一下，就把他含进去了，一边舔还一边抬眼看他，直勾勾的那种。

Fuck，谁来制止一下这人这种赤裸裸的犯罪行为。他一边这么头晕目眩地想着，一边就在他嘴里到了。然后更加头晕目眩地看着对方解决剩下的问题，那幅画面，那红通通的东西在Michael宽厚的手掌里滑动的样子……他觉得自己又快有反应了。

 

他们擦干净了那些液体，汗津津但温暖地靠在一块，Michael对他的头发很感兴趣，用手有一搭没一搭地摸着，他开始研究Michael的手指头，上手摸了一下，然后拿起来看，想知道为什么看着他的手自己就有点蠢蠢欲动，最后干脆张口试探地含住了两根，然后牙关一合，咬了他一下。

Michael抽出手来，看上去有点危险地看着他，他回以（自以为）天真无辜的瞪视，Michael叹了口气，让他靠着他胸口。

等气氛不那么胶着了，他打了个哈欠，开口问：“所以，关于hunger，你说什么了？”

“你确定你想听？”

“嗯。”他说，“我困了，听着听着说不定很助眠。”

Michael的笑声在胸膛里回荡，听起来轰隆隆的。“也没什么，比喻来说，我那时也是在一个铁盒子里面……四处碰壁。Steve开始觉得我太傲慢了，该死，我那时候一无所有，哪里来的傲慢呢？”

“你的外表很有欺骗性。”他说，上手摸他粗糙的脸和胡茬，摸到嘴角时Michael张开嘴，作势要咬他一口，但没咬。“你总是看起来趾高气扬，自信心爆棚。我还记得你来试镜的那天，我在那儿已经第三天了，快被马修折腾疯了，他要我和每一个Erik对台词，我还要很冷静地给他解释，为什么这个不是Erik。”

“那我为什么让你觉得是呢？”

他爬起来，认真地想了一会儿，然后才去看Michael的眼睛。“因为你看上去很不耐烦，很危险，很脆弱，很不确定，我几乎要爱上那么一个人啦，当然，是作为Charles。结果，结束以后，你对我笑了，露出了那么多牙齿，然后承诺会刮掉胡子。我几乎有点失望，我知道你不是Erik，但是我仍然很想和你开始这一切，我想你会是个很好的朋友。”

Michael没有笑，用那种直勾勾的、不加掩饰的表情看着他，低沉地说：“Charles。”

他几乎愣在那儿了，然后Michael露出笑容说：“我有没有骗到你？”

他捶他一下，故作恼怒地说：“Michael！”

“我是不是应该垂头丧气？”Michael说，“你对Erik的兴趣好像比我大。”

“没有啊。”他不假思索地说，“我也爱你的。”

 

他们两个都愣住了，为他的脱口而出。

 

然后他起来，叹了口气，开始认真地、或者说毫无逻辑地剖析自己：“你很好，你天生就有一种迷人的气质，你让我困惑，是Erik让我迷恋，还是你让我迷恋。我总是说，和别人一起拍戏时会想到你，是因为我们在一块时气氛轻松，其实很多时候那气氛并不轻松，反而紧绷绷的……又紧张又刺激，挺疯的，让我不知道我自己会做出什么来。还记得我们赛车的那次，赛完了换衣服的时候，记者还在呢，你转过身转得太急了，我们差点嘴对嘴地撞上——那可真是把我吓坏了。”

“你还记得那记者脸上的表情吗？他简直在强行假装他什么也没看见。”

“后来，还有一次杂志，你生日那天，我给你带了支椰子水，结果你居然去亲那支椰子水然后和我说谢谢……我的天，我都不知道我脸上是什么表情。”

“你脸上的表情就好像要冲过来热吻我一样。”Michael打趣道。

“我不知道，可能我已经暴露得足够多了……也可能我只是，我只是觉得如果不说出来，那么一切都还是安全的。”

“You are no longer safe!” Michael表情夸张，他被逗笑了，“You will never be safe！”

“这挺奇妙的，你大概会觉得和我一起的时候很安全？”

“安全不是个恰当的词汇。”Michael说，“非要我形容的时候，每当我看着你，看着你眼睛的时候，我都感觉到一种……希望。”

“What?” 这可是他从没听说过的新领域。

“拍第一战的时候，我们都很紧张，每天起很早去改剧本，每天喝很多咖啡。有一天，就是转雷达那场戏之前，我真的很紧张，不确定应该怎样想起母亲的场景怎样哭，你拍拍我的手对我说，you’ll be alright, we’ll be alright, this fucking shit will be alright.”

他眨了眨眼睛，看着对方那诚恳的、回忆的表情。“你还记得。”

“这几年来，每次当我很怀疑要怎么演、走的路线是不是对的时候，我都觉得你在对我说，you’ll be alright……拍乔布斯，我背台词背得要疯，走在路上真的幻想自己被车撞这样就可以不演的时候，在看他们剪刺客信条的成片，剪得不好，一宿一宿地，我和剪辑导演都没能睡着的时候……很多很多时候，我都记着你这句话。”

他望进那灰绿色的眼睛深处，被一种难言的情感浪潮冲击着，什么也说不出来。

最终，他说：“You’ll be alright, and I’ll be there.”

“嗯？”

“下一次，你可以想着，You’ll be alright, and I’ll be there.” 他不顾一切地说，让这听起来像个承诺。

Michael咧开嘴，露出一个他们第一次见面时那样大大的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: LA LA LAND Epilogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSg3tBzAVFk  
> 中途唱的歌：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoRvnSNCK80

James有些不一样了。这是隔天早上他们在Point Lobos自然保育区散步时他心头突然冒出的想法。

早上九点，并没人会来这条6英里的步道散步，他俩就独享了这一片广袤的礁石和蜿蜒的海岸线，James把看到的海豹指给他看，几乎半个人靠在他身上。前面就到卡梅尔了，他想，再开两个小时就是旧金山……

想得正出神，James捅一捅他：“You are doing that thing again.”

“What?” 

“Staring at me.” James说，蓝眼睛映着远处的海湾，显得活泼而透澈。“You always do that.” 

“有吗？”

“有。”James肯定地。“我总是想问你在看什么，有时候你说在听我讲话，有时候你说看我耳朵里的毛，诸如此类不靠谱的回答。”

“I’m looking at YOU.”

“Of course you are looking at me…”

“I mean, you, the real you.” 

James率先笑出来了。“哦，答应我，不要再把这变成三流言情小说台词了。”

“No——” 他拖长声音，思考着，“I’m looking at…your…free spirit, your gentle soul.” 

James推他，一脸饶了我的表情。“更酸了。”

“怎么了？”他说，“拜托，你可是从没说过我什么好话。”

“Oh please，我说你是James Bond，还有比这更好的称赞吗？”

“You really think so?”

“哦，才不是，你不像他，你没责任感——”

“我没责任感？”

“你随心所欲，你才是我们当中那个free spirit，下次别说自己是马龙白兰度了，你干脆说自己是James Dean。”

“哦，我可没有那么年轻。”

James不答，背着手，走在那栈道上的样子像个心理学教授。“我觉得你心里大概还没他大。”

他停下了，看着James。对方也跟着停下来，头发被风吹得很乱。“James，有的时候真话很伤人的。”

“所以你想要好听的假话？”James笑起来，“No Michael, you are just a kid. But fuck me, ” 他夸张地感叹，“I like that kid.” 

他摇摇头，却握住了对方的手，他们继续在朝阳和薄雾中散步。“Sometimes I think none of this is making any sense.” 

“Why is that?”

“有太多太多的故事等我们去讲了，我们自己的故事却被湮没了，或者说，完全地乏善可陈。”他说，“We are actors, we don’t take ourselves seriously…但离开那些写好的故事以后，我们会发现其实自己的故事也讲完了。”

“I don’t think so.” James说，他举起手来，给他展示他们握在一起的手，“See? This is our story.”

 

他望着James，有些很冲动的情绪，让他想说You didn’t age a single day from sixteen years ago，想说God I fuckin’ love you，但最终说出来的却是：“Run away with me.”

“What?” 

“This is our own story, ”他说，几乎是热切地握着对方的手，“Run away with me.” 他继续唱下去：“Run away with me/Let me be your ride out of town/Let me be the place that you hide/We can make our lives on the go./Run away with me.”

James以一种被逗笑的神情望着他：“I don’t know this song.” 

“Texas in the summer is cool. We’ll be on the road like Jack Kerouac/Looking back, James, you’re ready, Let’s go. Anywhere./Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me.”

James笑起来了，他笑着的样子很迷人，“人家原文肯定不是James。”

“That’s irrelevant.” 

“Michael, you know I can’t say no to you.” James柔和地说，眼中几乎带着伤感，“And you know I can’t.” 

 

下午三点，他们抵达卡梅尔，这里色调艳丽得好像进了另一间摄影棚。他们在装潢童话风格餐厅里吃下午茶，他对之前的事绝口不提，James仍然拉着他的手在镇上瞎晃荡，仿佛他热络的小男朋友。他们的越野车在这游人如织的童话小镇上显得格格不入，所以走了没一会儿就上了17 mile drive，James开车，他们停在一处礁石边，这里很陡峭，却也因此游人寥寥。

天边已经显现出些许夕阳的颜色了，James倚靠着松树站着，看上去像在拍什么探险式的硬照，他走过去，和他并肩而立。

“So this is it.” 他说。

“This is what?”

“This is the end of it, this is the end of this crazy story.” 他平静地指出，“We’ll break up here, keep sending each other texts but never get feedback, keep working with different people, living in different cities.”

James望着他，再把目光投向更广阔的海面：“When you need me, I’ll be there.”

沉默几秒后，他说：“还记得我们那时候怎么和马修吵吗？”

James笑了一下：“记得。”

“吵得最厉害的时候你拍桌子对他说，but Charles loves him, obviously！”他模仿着James的口音，“然后我们都愣住了。”

James的苏格兰口音开始跑出来了：“We tried so hard to convince him this is a love story. ”

“And convince ourselves.”他说。

“And convince ourselves.” James肯定地说。

“Then why can’t you convince yourself, this, what we have, here and now, is the beginning of a love story.”

James的表情逐渐变得严肃，但声音里有几不可察的颤动。“It’s gotta be so, so, so epic.” 

“我有时候常常想，in another life, another time and place, 会不会有所不同。”

James和他一起神游起来，他想对方和他一样，一定看到了十六年前兄弟连那个模样青涩的自己，也看到了十一年前在伦敦戴着蠢蠢的头盔在大马路上手足无措的自己，但James不会看到，在伦敦那间漏风的公寓里，那个彻夜打着游戏的自己，和身边可以叠到天花板的啤酒瓶，也不会看到在柏林在巴黎在纽约在墨西哥在世界的任何角落，他给他发每条短信时脸上那种傻乎乎的表情。

“You are crying.” James说。

“No I’m not.” 他听见自己的声音也觉得很没有说服力。

James沉默了一会儿，借助站在岩石上的身高优势把他揽住，亲吻了他的头发。“You are a ginger, Michael, ginger should be strong.” 

他知道，James总是最坚强的那个。他还比自己小两岁，上帝，自己三十七的时候还在酒吧里无所谓地推开James的椰子水表示今晚不醉不归，还在全球瞩目的红毯（或者应该说是蓝毯）上面，唱另一首James以前也绝对没听过的歌，含混地、又有些绝望地希望他能看到这个。

Memories。

“哎，有纸巾吗？”他捅了捅James。

对方善解人意地笑了，或许笑得有点大声。

 

他们总算在晚上十点钟磨磨蹭蹭地进了旧金山机场，这个时段的机场几乎可以算是空空荡荡了。他们坐在还没关门的咖啡厅里，他递给他一张旧金山直飞伦敦的机票。

“你呢？”

“我去墨西哥。”他很揶揄地说，“我没你那么忙啦。”

他们一直聊到登机前十分钟，是他的飞机的boarding call，比James的要提前一个小时飞。他站起来穿外套：“So this is really it.”

James望着他，说了些一路平安，到了记得给他发短信之类的话。“我发你也还在飞机上呢。”他毫不留情地指出，拎起简单的公文包，对James点头致意，权当道别。

他已经走到登机口，才最后回头，看到James仍坐在原处，只是双手掩面，浑身颤抖，看起来好像卸下了千斤重担的同时，突如其来地感到疲惫不堪。

 

在他意识到以前，已经转过身走回去，轻轻地把另一张和他手上机票一模一样的票据放在桌上。

他一向聪明机敏的合作演员仔细地看着那张纸，抬起头来，那双蓝眼睛里令人惊奇地充满了泪水。他微笑了，轻声用口型对他说：“Run away with me.”

James的手伸向了那张新的机票，那是完全的未知，但他只是知道，it’s gonna be alright.

 

**尾声**

“Hey, it’s me.” 

“Did you read my script？” 背景音里很吵，他听见对方好像和别人说了句yeah, thanks, 然后就走出了喧闹的场景，继续接这个电话。

“Of course I did, that’s why I’m calling you.”

“伦敦已经凌晨四点了。”难得他居然还记得时差问题。

“而你晚上十点还在墨西哥城喝酒。”

“十点不算晚嘛。”Michael说，“你觉得怎么样？”

“最后实在太musical了！”

对方反而大笑起来：“你知道我总是想做musical。”

“你也没那么脆弱。”他指出。

“Oh James，” 对方很惋惜的声音，“You are so wrong.”

“I don’t think I can do it. ” 他说，“This is so personal.”

“This is a draft, James.” Michael说，“We’ll make it not look like us.”

“Still, the sex scene…”

“No, we have to stick to that.” 对方一副坚决不让步的语气，“You can do it.”

“No, really, I feel like…”

“Yeah you can.”

“Michael, it’s just…”

“Yeah you can, James, listen to me, you can do it.” 

他结结实实地叹了口气。“You are doing that ‘yes you can’ thing to me again.”

“Cause it always works.” Michael听起来很得意。“Tell me, are you afraid?” 

“What?”

“Are you afraid of being in a love story with me?” 

就像是一个挑战，他下意识地回答道：“No, of course no.” 

迎接他的是对方的大笑。“振作一点，我爱你，”Michael说，狡黠地用着剧本里的台词，但让这听起来像个调情、像个预演，“如果你也爱我的话，等我，我明天回伦敦。”

 

This could be a problem. 他有些忧心忡忡地看着那剧本，Michael甚至十分有心地打印出来，寄给他纸质的，避免了他长久地盯着电脑屏幕。

他去给自己倒了杯茶，坐下来，拿起红笔，开始仔细地检视那些或是假意或是真心的台词，然后看到了全文结束后一行手写的，潦草的字体。“Don’t get me wrong,James, I do love you.” 下一行，“Hard.” 

 

他对此微笑了。

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

所以，这个疯疯的东西就是个剧本， ~~因为我知道他们唯一可能的公路旅行就是发生在剧本里~~

于是就可以更加放飞自我地去写，整篇几乎是不过脑子地在打字，其实根本不用care他们在说什么，因为他们俩已经积攒了太多为人知、不为人知的厚重历史了，随便挑一段出来都可以用于 ~~谈恋爱~~  似是而非地装样子

~~然而让这个疯疯的剧本是麦扣写的难道就不疯吗~~

~~其实它的标题应该叫做in another life~~

~~而且我觉得我还剧透了啦啦蓝~~

P.S. 我对啦啦蓝的感想都在这个fassavoy MV里：[戳](http://qianmohuakai.lofter.com/post/35f48c_dbf4642)

又P.S. 其实我完全没去过一号公路，所有的知识来自：[这里](https://www.zhihu.com/question/26551108) 和谷歌地图


End file.
